The transformation of analog waves to a digital representation has revolutionized data storage. In multi-media presentations, digitization of sound and moving pictures has transformed how audio and video media is captured, created, transported, heard, and viewed. Various standards have been implemented in the areas of compression, physical storage, multiplexing, and transmission of digitized audio and video signals. Standardization of file formats and file systems has also been introduced, in addition to a multitude of storage media for the transport and storage of the new formats.
The introduction of multimedia formats into the Personal Computer (PC) domain has lead to an infusion of technology between the PC and the consumer marketplace. This technological exchange has resulted in an almost mandatory support of many product features common to both market segments. The support is not only limited to wide product categories, but a hybrid of specific features which when put together present an attractive package for the creation, transport, and containment of digital audio and video streams.
It would be desirable to implement a system for the real-time recording of digital audio, video and data streams encapsulated in the Audio-Video-Interleaved (AVI) logical file format that may be easily stored onto any variety of write-once or re-writable media, such as a CD or DVD.